The Only Exception
by Architect of Desire
Summary: Follow Melody on her journey through Hoenn, along with by three people her age who have no idea what they're doing in Hoenn, battling rivals, and maybe finding love. Enters Magic, Love, Friendship, Dreams, of course Pokemon, and exceptions ACCEPTING O.C.s
1. Chapter 1

**Architect of Desire- Knock Knock**

**Melody- Seriously?**

**Architect of Desire- do it! Or I'll kill you off!**

**Melody- *rolls eyes* Who's there?**

**Architect of Desire- The disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own CardCaptor Sakura which trust me will be ripped off at some point.**

.

It was a sunny day, when the story started. In Hoenn, Petalburg City to be exact, a lot was happening. It was the day three kids would be getting their new Pokémon, from Professor Birch.

"Melody! I need your help please!" a voice yelled within the laboratory of Professor Birch. It was Professor Birch himself who was yelling, frantic for the one named Melody to come help him.

Down the stairs, his home was on top of the lab, came a teenage girl. She had long black hair, it fell to her waist, and bangs that fell into her emotionless green eyes. She was about 5'4 and was wearing lavender button-down and a pair of black skinny jeans that went with her black converse.

"Hi Birch." She said simply. "Melody Jackson, I have been waiting 15 minutes for you to help me with the Pokémon!" Birch said agitated.

She looked at him and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes "Sorry Birch, just got up." She said apologetically.

He smiled softly and nodded and she began following him to his desk, where the three Pokémon sat.

Melody looked at them fondly and smiled softly when the Torchic brushed up against her fingerless gloves.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked after a moment of silence. She looked up when she heard no answer to see him smiling at the way she looked happy while glancing at the Pokémon.

"Birch." She called. He glanced at her and grinned "I need you to take care of giving out the Pokémon, I have a conference in 20 minutes, and can you please take care of it just this once?" he pleaded.

She shrugged and he thanked her before running off to his meeting. She had about an hour before the kids would be there so she walked out onto her small field.

It was her training field, for her Pokémon or for her to practice her magic. Just over the distance of her field, within town, she could see her old house, which was now someone else's.

She remembers what happened so clearly

_Flashback_

_She had just reentered Petalburg City, she had been in Kanto, she had come in 8__th__ for the indigo conference, and had won the Kanto Grand Festival, and she was heading home to see her brother and mother._

_She stopped in front of her house and stared fondly for a moment, she was but 12 then. What confused her was the black jeep in her drive way. She shook it off; she was too cold from the snow to care as she trekked up to the door and knocked._

_She already had her grin on for when her mother opened the door, but she was confused when a woman she didn't know opened the door._

_Without thinking Melody blurted out, "Who are you?" the woman glanced at her confused before she realized who Melody was._

"_Miss, you must be Melody, I'm not sure how to say this but, first you should come inside." The woman said and Melody, confused and concerned walked in to see the entire house redecorated._

"_Where's my mother?" she asked. The woman looked at her sadly before explaining._

_By the end of the explanation Melody was about to cry, her mother ran off on her, and her brother, all he left was his phone number. Melody mumbled something before grabbing the number and running out of the house._

_She ran through the streets of her hometown until she was unable to run, it was night and no one saw as she fell into the snow, fainted._

_The next morning she woke up in a warm bed and Professor Birch sitting in a chair next to her._

_He explained that her mother left him guardianship over her, at the time her brother was already an adult._

_After that she left for two years, winning one more ribbon cup and two conferences. Now she spent her time working on her magic and training her Pokémon._

_End Flashback_

Melody and the woman had become close over time, Melody was even spending her nights there every once in a while.

Melody tore her eyes from her former house and to the key on her neck. (Rip-off of Sakura Cardcaptor in 3...2...1... Now!)

"Key of the star, under the covenant I command the to show thy light Release!" she said loudly. The key began glowing as she held it away from her body, it began growing and the light dimmed until her staff was shown.

It was a black base, with a black stone carved into a crescent moon at the top, in the middle of the curve of the moon sat a light purple orb, which glowed slightly; it was Melodies staff, mysterious and oddly-calming.

She practiced for half-an-hour until she decided to visit her Pokémon, in the greenhouse.

She entered the large greenhouse and whistled. Quickly her main six Pokémon ran up to her, her Blazeiken, her Espeon, her Gardevior, her Milotic, her Salamance, and finally her Roselia.

She bent down and pet Espeon who mewed happily when she scratched its ears. "Guess what guys?" she asked the six of them softly. They all stared at her curiously until she spoke "The new trainers are coming today, so Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko are going to leave." She told them.

Blazeiken quickly looked sad, Torchic was his daughter. "I'll make sure whoever picks her will treat her well." Melody promised him.

Blazeiken looked slightly less said and apprehensive. "I have to go, the kids will be here in a minute or two, I have to be there but I'll see you guys in a few minutes okay?" she told them standing up.

They called their good-byes and Melody began jogging back to the lab. She entered and began standing by the Pokemon and relayed Blazeiken's message.

"Miss Takashima, the kids are here may we send them in?" One of the female interns asked her. Melody nodded and calmly waited for the kids to enter.

.

.

.

**O.C. Entry Form-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Appearance-**

**Pokemon on hand (Genders, and nicknames if they have one, and I don't need moves, no legendaries!)**

**Magic- (Can use any type of magic, and like I did, rip off anime magic)**

**Personality**

**Bio-**

**Role-**

**Purpose-**

**Additional information-**

**This is an example, A.K.A, Melodies Form-**

**Name- Melody Takashima**

**Age- 16**

**Appearance- Black straight hair that falls to her waist, bangs that fall into her green eyes. She is 5'4 and usually wears a lavender button-down with black skinny jeans, a pair of fingerless gloves, and black converse**

**Pokemon on hand- Blazeiken(M)**

**Espeon(F)**

**Milotic(F)**

**Roselia(F)**

**Salamance(M)**

**Gardevior(F)**

**Magic- the star cards**

**Personality- Calm, level-headed, monotone, stoic, caring, strong, slightly-clumsy, trustworthy, loving, motherly, protective, passive **

**Bio- when she was 4 years old her father was killed, the second she turned ten, and her brother was willing to take her on her first journey, her mother sent them off. When they went home to visit she was gone and the house was sold. Her brother left her his phone number but she has never used it. She, after 2 years of denial and depression, and winning 2 ribbon cups and 1 conference, making her full total 3 ribbon cups and 2 conferances won, she went back to Professor Birch, who was now her guardian and works with him in her lab, and is looking for an excuse to travel again.**

**Role- Trainer 1**

**Purpose- to win the grand festival and the Hoenn league**

**Additional information- she is an insomniac, depressed from her mother and father disappearing, **

**The opening's are-**

**Traveling companion 1 (He/she has one of the starters)(These can only have 5 pokemon, and they have to pick a starter)**

**Traveling companion 2 (He/she has one of the starters)**

**Traveling companion 3 (He/she has one of the starters)**

**(Two of the above will be a love interest and the other will be a rival add which you would like to be in your review, or neither and you'll just be a traveling companion)**

**Love Interest 1**

**Love interest 2**

**Rival 1**

**Rival 2**

**Please send in O.C.'s three of them will be in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me. I know I haven't been updating in a long time, I've been so busy, and my netbooks motherboard blew a couple months ago, right before the updates stopped, and I'm so sorry.**

**If you read the authors note in Hope, or the previous chapter in this story, because I'm using the same authors note for all my stories, you read that I promised to not delete or discontinue any stories. **

**I am keeping to this promise, I am going to be moving to a new page, The Purple Rose of Desire, and am going to be putting my one-shots there, and the multi-chaps as I continue them. Until they are continued they will stay on this page under Architect of Desire, but I will continue them over time, but if anyone would like to do it in my place, please pm me, and I will surely give you permission if you tell me what you would like to do with the story, and I will offer any help I can give.**

**I am truly sorry about how long it has taken me to do this, but I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. On my new page I have a lot of new things planned. Many one-shots will be coming out soon, and a new multi-chap will too, and then I hope to restart my other stories.**

**I hope anyone that has read my stories will read my new ones, your support is what makes me want to write, I love you all so much!**

**Things that are coming out include, pokemon stories, cardcaptor sakura stories, criminal minds, glee, maybe twilight, a bunch of other things, and hunger games syots, (I hate you Thomas)**

**Thank you all, I love you**

**And now signing out, Architect of Desire, soon to be The Purple Rose of Desire, goodnight everyone. **


End file.
